The present invention relates generally to fishing rods and more particularly to fishing rod foregrips which cover a portion of the fishing reel seat and the fishing reel stem.
Fishing rods commonly utilize separate foregrips which are located just forward of the fishing rod's reel seat. These foregrips terminate immediately adjacent the reel seat securement device, and leave the reel seat nut and reel seat threads exposed to contact the fisherman's hand. With such foregrips the fisherman is subjected to the uncomfortable feel of the nut and thread. Additionally, movement of the hand can lead to loosening of the reel seat nut and consequently, the fishing reel. Moreover, as the foregrip does not typically cover the fishing reel foot and its stem, the fisherman's hand continually contacts the reel stem during casting and retrieving which can lead to fatigue.
The present invention is directed to a sliding foregrip which avoids the above shortcomings in which the foregrip is formed from a single piece of resilient material and covers a portion of the reel seat nut, the reel seat threads and the reel stem in the areas of hand contact. In a sliding foregrip incorporating the principles of the present invention, a resilient material is formed into a sliding foregrip having an elongate hood portion with a fishing rod opening extending therethrough, with the hood being dimensioned so as to cover the exposed reel seat nut and reel seat threads. A stem portion extends downwardly from the hood portion and is generally angled to engage the fishing reel stem when mounted on the fishing rod. The foregrip hood portion includes an inclined planar portion disposed forward of the stem portion to serve as a thumb engagement surface which is utilized primarily during casting as a push point for accuracy and power.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing rod foregrip which provides a cover for a portion of the reel seat and a portion of the reel stem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod foregrip which is slidable between a fishing reel removal or installation position and a fishing reel engagement position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a resilient foregrip which covers a portion of the fishing rod reel mounting hardware and a portion of the fishing reel which foregrip provides a hand engagement surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod foregrip having a hood portion and a reel engagement portion angularly extending from the hood portion which is slidable on the fishing rod between a first reel installment or removal position and a second reel engagement position wherein the foregrip hood portion snugly engages the fishing reel nut and a reel foot and includes a generally planar thumb engagement surface thereon.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.